Melstrom of Equestria
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Tired of the shit he was getting for failing to stop Sasuke, Naruto along with two members of the sand siblings and team nine, decide to leave their world and start over, now how while Equesrtia handle Naruto and his friends? Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy this**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony**

It was a cool calm night within the village of Konoha, as everyone was calmly asleep in their bed, all but five people.

The five people in question were currently standing on top of the hokage monument. The first was one Naruto Uzumaki, a genin of Konoha and the Jinchurikki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, Kurama.

Next to him was his fellow Jinchurikki and a genin from Suna, Gaara no Sabaku the holder of the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku.

After Gaara sat another leaf genin and the last male of the group, Rock Lee, who was watching curiously as his female teammate Tenten, helped Naruto draw a huge seal on the ground around them.

The final member of the group, another genin from Suna, was Temari no Sabaku, Gaara's older sister, who was currently keeping a watch out for any late night strollers.

"Are you sure this seal of yours will work Uzumaki?" Gaara asked as the two leaf genin finished the seal.

"Of course it will work Gaara, have a little faith in us, we're not Uzumaki's for no reason," the Kyubi Jinchurikki smirked getting an agreeing nod from Tenten; while she may not have been a full Uzumaki like Naruto, she did at least inherit the Uzumaki clan's ability for seals.

"Naruto's right, have a little faith in us," Tenten smiled as she motioned for all of them to gather into the middle. "Alright now the way this is going to work is simple, when the seal activates it's going to draw on the Bijuu's chakra and cloak all of us in a two tailed Jinchurikki cloak, meaning it's going to give Gaara another tail from Kyubi then split the rest of its chakra evenly among the four of us."

"Once the seal is activated it will form a protective dome around all of us, so if you want to back out, now is your last chance to do so, because once the domes up nothing is getting in or out," Naruto said taking over the explanation. When no one moved to leave, Naruto smirked before slowly going through the hand seals in order to activate the seal, as he thought back to how this all began.

**Flashback**

It was mere hour after the failed retrieval mission, and Naruto was headed towards Tenten's house for dinner, calmly listening as the civilians and a few shinobi muttered about him under their breath, nothing new, but what made it bad was that they were blaming him for Sasuke leaving.

Upon reaching Tenten's apartment, Naruto knocked on the door and smile when it flew open and Tenten tackled him into a hug.

"Naruto, thank goodness you're alright, I heard about the mission and about Neji and Choji, and I'm so glad you're alright," Naruto smiled and returned her hug, small tears in his eyes at the fact that the only person he even remotely considered being his family cared about him.

About a week after the preliminary rounds of the chunin exam, Tenten overheard a medic that hated Naruto mention that she was part of the Uzumaki clan, on her mom's side, and related to the demon; after that she confronted her dad about it and he confirmed it, but told her not to associate with him; when he found out she had ignored him he disowned her and kicked her out, which is when Naruto found her and let her stay with him until she got her own apartment.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'm fine, but thanks for worrying about me," Tenten smiled before pulling him inside where he was shocked to find Lee, Gaara and Temari waiting for them. "What are you guy's doing here?"

"I asked them to come," Tenten said seriously. "Naruto we need to talk, you can't keep living like this."

"What do you mean I'm fine," he gave a small smile before Tenten smacked him over the head.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you giving of a fake smile and pretending everything's alright when it's not," she scowled at him as his face fell.

"Naruto, it is not your fault that Sasuke left, it was that most un-youthful curse seal," Lee said, getting a sigh from Naruto.

"That's not the problem Lee," the green spandexes clad boy gave him a confused look. "The problem is the village, aside from Tenten, there's nothing left for me here."

"Then why don't you leave?" the three Konoha genin turned to face Temari. "If you leave you could always come to Suna, you could even stay in the Sabaku mansion with us."

"It wouldn't work, if I left the council would just send ANBU after me, and even if they didn't I'd face the same thing in Suna as I do here, since the Suna council knows I beat Gaara, and know that I'm a Jinchurikki."

"Then don't leave the village," everyone turned to Gaara with a questioning look, though Naruto had an idea as to what he meant. "Leave this realm; I'm sure Kyubi has mentioned it before."

"*Sigh* he has, but it would take a while to draw a full scale version of the seal I need in order to pull it off, and then there's the problem of explaining the seal if someone finds me."

"Well, how long would it take you to make the seal by yourself?" Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the bun haired Uzumaki, who looked at it before giving of a low whistle.

"If I get everything seat up correctly, then I'd say about two hours drawing it by myself, not including the time's I have to check my surroundings to make sure no one's around to stop me," Tenten nodded, the seal she was looking at was both simple and complex. It was a simple design but the inner workings of it were complex, which was saying something since she had more seal training then Naruto.

"Well what if we help you," Naruto glanced at Lee as if he were crazy.

"You mean you guy's would be willing to come with me to where ever this seal takes me?" they all nodded in agreement, as a small true smile graced his face. "Thanks guy's that means a lot."

**Flashback End**

Once Naruto was finished going through the seal, he slammed his hand down on to the seal, causing it to glow and eerie red, which attracted a lot of attention.

"Naruto," the five glanced over at Jiraiya who was pounding on the barrier with numerous Jonin and ANBU surrounding them. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," with that simple word, the seal flashed a brilliant white, blinding everyone; before the light died down to reveal a giant scorch mark.

**Equestria**

It was a calm morning in the land of Equestria as the ruler of the land, Celestia, stood outside in the palace quart yard, raising the sun high into the sky.

Celestia was a tall woman with a slim figure that would cause and man to drool like an idiot. She had long pink, purple, green and blue hair and a matching tail which was just as long. She had a white coat and two beautiful white wings, which along with her white horn, made her stand out in a crowd. She had light violet colored eyes and a happy smile on her face. She was wearing a white skirt and a blue tank top, since raising the sun was hard work.

"There, it's finished," she smiled as the sun reached its peak. Turning to head back into the castle to start another long day of work, she stopped and turned around at a sudden flash of light appeared behind her.

Slowly walking over to the crater the strange light caused, Celestia and the numerous guards, that came running over at the sight of the light, gasped at the sight; inside the crater were five baby's.

The first was a boy; he had a green coat, short black hair, and wide wondering eyes that glanced about excitedly.

The next two were both girls; the first had a light grey coat and brown hair while the other had a white coat and blonde hair, while both of them had a pair of small wings.

The last two however were the ones that really surprised everyone, the first was a boy with a sand brown coat and russet red hair and the second had a crimson coat with bright blonde hair; the surprising thing was that both of them had a pair of wings and a horn on their head.

Slowly Celestia bent down and picked up the blonde boy, before placing the tip of her horn to his, she figure that even if she couldn't talk with him like this, she should be able to get a mental image as to where the five of them came from. Suddenly, as their horns meet, Celestia felt her mind being pulled into the baby's that she was holding.

**Mindscape**

As Celestia opened her eyes she let out a small gasp, she was standing in a wide open field full of different types of flowers with a large lake next to it and tree's lining the edge.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Celestia turned to see a boy of about fifteen leaning against a tree. "I found this place when I was ten; I liked it so much that I mottled my mindscape after it, took a bit of work but I managed it."

"You're right it is beautiful, but that's not why I'm here," Naruto let out a sigh before walking over to the lake, a small table and two chairs appearing next to it.

"Well might as well be comfortable while we talk," they both sat down and a cup of sake appeared in front of them. "Well now, I guess we should introduce ourselves, I'll start, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well," Celestia said a little confused about what was going on; she had tried to see images from the mind of a baby and wound up inside its mind talking to an older a teen, she was really confused now. "My name is Princess Celestia."

"So Princess, what can I do for you today, I mean there must be a reason you entered my mind," Celestia nodded at that, slowly taking a sip of the Sake in front of her, surprised that she could actually taste it, ignoring the burning sensation it had as it went down.

"Well I came in here to find out how and why five baby's appeared in a flash of light inside my castle," Naruto blinked at her in surprise, they actually appeared in side a castle, not really concerned that they were baby's, Kyubi had said the seal would give them a chance to start from the beginning.

"Well I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," Celestia nodded at that seeing as it was only fair. "Alright then I guess I'll start with the how part of your question."

"*Sigh* me and the other four you found are from another world, we were tiered of the treatment we were getting in our home, and running away would have gotten us killed, so through the use of an art known as sealing, we packed up and came to this world," he took a sip of his drink. "Though the seal had a few side-affect's, first it de-aged us, I was sort of expecting that, but wasn't sure it would actually happen, and second thing it did was change our body's to that of the dominant species of this would, which I was not expecting."

Celestia simply stared at him, her mouth hanging open, she had never heard of anything like this before, it was amazing; to think there were other worlds and dimensions out there and five people from said world had appeared before her; she began thinking of all of the things that her people could learn from them when they were older.

"That's amazing," Naruto nodded and smirked at her shocked face.

"Now can you please answer my questions?" Celestia was pulled out of her thoughts and nodded. "Alright, well first where are we, and what are we, when you picked me up I noticed that some people only had wings while other's only had horns or neither."

"Well you have appeared in the land of Equestria, a land where there are three types of people that act as the main populous; the first are known as Earthians, they are the ones without wings or horns, they normally tend to the earth and have super strength," an image of people with Tsunade's super strength without chakra, caused a shiver to run down his spin.

"Next are the ones with the horn's, they are known mages, they have the ability to use magic, though they do have to train with it," Naruto nodded, that sounded like chakra to him, and if it was like chakra then the other's might be able to use it as well.

"Finally there are the last group, the ones who have wing's, they are known as Pegasi; they are in charge of the weather, moving clouds and other things of a similar nature," that surprised Naruto, back home nature worked by itself, but here, the weather and things were more or less controlled the weather.

"Alright, but what about us," he motioned at both of them. "What are we called?"

"We are known as Alicorn's we have both the strength of Earthians, the wings like Pegasi, and the ability to use magic," Naruto nodded at that. "In all of Equestria there are only three, well five now that you and the redhead are here; there's me, my niece Cadance and my sister Luna," Naruto nodded at that, they sounded like Jinchurikki, at any one time there are only nine Jinchurikki in the world.

"Well that answer's a few question's and you can always tell the other's about this, they'll be able to understand what you say even if they look like children, their all the same age as me," Celestia nodded as she stood up preparing to leave.

"Before I leave, could you tell me the names of the names of the other's with you," Naruto nodded, better he tell her their name's then her giving them new ones.

"Well first there's Gaara, the one with the red hair, then his sister Temari, the other blonde, after that we have Tenten, the brown haired girl, and finally we have Rock Lee, the one with the short black hair," nodding her head in thanks Celestia left the mindscape of the new Alicorn.

**Outside Mindscape**

Celestia blinked her eyes and looked around at the guards waiting for her orders, while her talk with Naruto had taken almost an hour inside his mindscape, it had only been a few seconds.

"Princess Celestia are you alright?" asked one of the many guards surrounding her, and one of the few who had picked up on of the children.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me," she wave of his concern before looking back at Naruto, who was looking at her, silently questioning what she would do now.

"Princess, what are we going to do about these five?" asked another guard that was brave enough to pick up on of the babies.

Celestia gained a small smile as she glance at each of the children, each looking at her, curiosity in their eyes. "That is simple, I am going to take care of them, from this point forward they shall be my children," all of the guards gave her an understanding nod before they followed her into the palace, Celestia wondering what would come of the future.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Naruto and Gaara are Alicorn's, Temari and Tenten are Pegasi, and Rock Lee is an Earthian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy this**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony**

"Naruto, get back here?" a loud cry rang through the Canterlot palace as a number of new guards, each covered in pink and orange paint, chased a red and blonde blur throughout the court yard.

"Ha, you losers will never catch me," yelled a five year old Naruto, before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

It had been fifteen years since the five shinobi appeared in Equestria, and things had become a lot more exciting. The five shinobi had changed a lot in all those years, since they didn't have to worry about missions and war.

"Princess Celestia, it's Naruto, he's at it again," said one of the guards as Celestia walked out to see many of the new guards running around like multi colored chickens with their heads cut off.

"Naruto," said boy appeared out of the shadows upon hearing his name. "Why did you prank the new guards, again?" she got a big smirk in response.

"Because, they make it to easy," the young Alicorn chuckled, getting an annoyed glare from the guard. Over the last few years Naruto had changed a lot, he was wearing a pair of black shorts and a burnt orange shirt, which really brought out his crimson red coat; his hair had grown down to his shoulders and his tail was almost as long as Celestia's. He had also become a real speed demon in the air; thanks to his wing's which caused a strong wind everytime he flapped them, which was the source of the talent tattoo on his shoulder, a dark blue hurricane surrounded by four whirlpools.

Celestia let out a little chuckle at Naruto's statement; it was true, her guards seemed to make easy targets for Naruto, not as easy as the citizens of Canterlot, but he still never been caught or had it proven that he had actually pulled the prank; in fact the only one who seemed to be able to catch Naruto, aside from Celestia herself, was Tenten, but that was only when Naruto got her in the prank as well.

"While that may be true, don't you think you're a little old to be pulling pranks?" Naruto paused to think about her question before shrugging.

"Probably, but if I can prank them with something I've hit them over a thousand time's with then they really need work," Celestia sighed at his reason, he was right of course, at the age of seven, all five of the kids could easily take on and beat some of her most elite guards, which was embarrassing, thought what the guards didn't know was that all five kids, herself included, had special seals on them that helped with their training; they had even taught her some of their Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, since none of them were any good with Genjutsu.

"While I do agree with you, what would Cadance say if she knew her fiance was still pulling pranks," she smirked at seeing Naruto's blush, at the age of five, the five shinobi had met Cadance, and Naruto had fallen head over hills for her, which showed more when he turned twelve and asked Cadance on a date, which she happily agreed to.

"Um, she would probably agree with me that your new guards sucked, he chuckled before being smacked over the back of the head.

Turning, Naruto froze at seeing who had smacked him; it was his 'sister' Tenten, who was glaring at him. Tenten had change a lot over the years, her hair was back up in its twin buns and her tail was tied up into a bun as well. She was currently wearing the blue jumpsuit of the wonder bolts, which she had joined at age ten along with Temari, they had asked Naruto but he refused.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing," Naruto began stuttering, causing Celestia to chuckle. "You're suppose to be packing for your trip to Appleville with Twilight Sparkle," Naruto gulped before vanishing to hid behind Celestia.

"I finished packing, I'm just waiting for Twilight and Spike," he said honestly, he had finished packing the night before and was just waiting on Celestia's star student.

"Then get your sorry ass moving, she's waiting by the carriage," a cloud of smoke in the shape of the young Alicorn was her only response.

"You know, one of these day's you are going to have to teach me how you do that," both women chuckled at that.

"Your late," Naruto had just arrived at the carriage were two people were waiting for him. The first was a boy about two years younger than him, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt, which went well with his purple scales and tail; the boy's name was Spike, and he was a dragon that Twilight had raised since he hatched.

Next to him was a beautiful girl, she had long blue hair with a purple and pink stripe in it with a matching tail. She was wearing a purple skirt and a pink shirt under a blue jacket, which had the sleeves cut of, showing her talent tattoo, which was pink star surrounded by a few smaller stars. Her name was Twilight Sparkle and she was currently Celestia's apprentice.

"You were suppose to meet us hear an hour ago, how are you going to rule one day if you can't be on time?" she asked glaring at the red Alicorn.

"Well I was on my way before deciding to give the guards something to remember me by," her eyebrow began to twitch at his casual response. "As for ruling, yeah that's not really my thing, I figured I'd let Cadance rule, she's better at it than me anyways."

"You are unbelievable you know that, dumping all of that onto other's, especially Cadance," Naruto shrugged, at that, he knew he wasn't good at leading, unless it was on the field, and everyone agreed on that. "Whatever, we don't have time for that right now, we have to go down and check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and if that wasn't bad enough we have bigger things to worry about."

"Such as, what could be bigger than a party like this?" Naruto had an idea of what she was talking about; he had read her letter to Celestia about the lady of the moon, which Naruto knew was Princess Luna, who was sealed away by Celestia when her emotions created a new and evil personality that went by the name Nightmare Moon.

"I'm talking about the return of Nightmare Moon, according to the legend Nightmare Moon will be returning tomorrow, where she'll plunge Equestria into an eternal night," at the end of her little speech Twilight had a worried look on her face.

"Twilight, you need to calm down," the girl looked at him with disbelief on her face; she figured if anyone would believe her it would be Naruto. "We'll go down and check out the preparations for the festival tomorrow then we'll worry about Nightmare Moon, you're not the only one how's been reading the signs, I've been waiting for her to reappear for the last five years."

It was true five years ago, Naruto had read about the lady in the moon and when he asked Celestia about it, she told him the truth about her sister Luna; at first Naruto was angry with her before calming down and realizing that at that point in time she really didn't have any other choice, so Naruto spent the last five years secretly working on a plan to rescue Luna without having to seal her away again.

Once Naruto had convinced her that he already had a plan set up in order to stop Nightmare Moon, the three teen's got onto the carriage, which was being pulled by two older Pegasi guards who actually liked Naruto's pranks, and headed off towards the sight of this year's festival, Appleville, while Spike was reading of the assignment Celestia had given Twilight, to check the preparations for the festival and make some friends, since all she ever seemed to do was study.

Half an hour later the small carriage landed in the small town of Appleville, with both Spike and twilight arguing about the girl's assignment.

"Come on Twilight, at least try to make friends like the princess asked," Spike pleaded with the stubborn girl while looking at another girl who was heading in their direction. The girl had a pink coat and dark pink hair; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt that had balloons on it, while the talent tattoo on her shoulder showed three more balloons.

"Alright fine," she turned towards the girl that was walking towards them. "Um, hello," the pink haired girl looked at them for the first time before letting out a loud shrike and running of, neither Twilight or Spike noticing the small twinkle in the girls eye.

"Well that was interesting alright," Naruto let out a small sigh at the girl's 'cheerful' attitude as she walked of, headed for the first place they needed to check out, Sweet Apple Acers, which was the local apple farm run by the apple family.

"Well, damn, this place is huge," Naruto said as the three arrived at the apple farm before they heard someone punching a tree. Looking over the Naruto's eyes widened in shock, standing next to a basket of apples was a rather attractive girl, she had golden blonde hair and a light orange coat, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts that showed of her long slender legs, and a plaid shirt tied together under her c-cup side breast, showing of her toned stomach and her talent tattoo, which was a group of apples, she was also wearing a cowboy hat and a satisfied look on her face. "I think I'm in love," the other two gave him a strange look before deciding to ignore his comment.

"*Sigh* let's get this over with," Twilight let out an annoyed sigh as she walked over to the girl. "Good after noon, my name is Twilight Sparkle…" she cringed in pain as the blonde girl grabbed her hand and began shaking it like mad.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance, I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends," she said happily, before blushing a little at the sight of Naruto.

"Hello Applejack, the name Naruto Uzumaki, and I have one simple question for you..." Twilight gained a suspicious look on her face. "Would you like to go on a date some time, possibly during the festival tomorrow?"

"Uh… sure," Applejack said blushing a little, since she had never been asked on a date before; well she had but not by anyone worth her time, but an Alicorn was a very different story.

"Naruto, what are you doing, you're already engaged to Cadance," Twilight yelled looking made that Naruto would try to cheat on Cadance in front of her, Applejack gaining a small hurt look at that news.

"*Sigh* If you paid attention, you would know that thanks to special circumstances both me and Gaara are allowed to have more than one wife, hell Celestia actually encourages it, not to mention Cadance is alright with it, which is why I'm asking Mrs. Applejack here out, not to mention her beautiful orange coat, her long slender legs, and her well-toned stomach," the three sweatdropped at his last statement. Even though Naruto had changed in the last fifteen years that he had lived in Equestria, he still had a love for orange, even if it had dwindled a little. "So shall I pick you up tomorrow around noon?"

"Uh…sure, I'd like that," she gave him a happy smile, she was still surprised that he was allowed to have more than one wife and that he was already engaged, but he seemed nice enough so she'd give him a shot.

"Great… also, please don't be made if more girls join us for our date?" she raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not really sure how but I have a sixth sense that tells me when a girl is right for me, and I have a habit of asking them out, such as when I asked out Cadance and Spitfire."

"Well I don't mind, just try not to ask too many other girl's alright?" Naruto nodded with a wide grin on his face. "Anyways, what can I do you for, I doubt you came just to ask me out," she through a small cheeky grin at Naruto, who had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Well, actually, we here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and you're in charge of the food?" Applejack's eyes widened at that.

"We sure as sugar are, would you care to sample some?" Applejack asked excitedly, she always loved when people tried and enjoyed her family's food.

"You bet we would, I'm starving anyways, didn't get a chance to eat breakfast," Naruto said before Twilight could refuse, which earned him a glare from the purple mage to glare at him.

"Man that hit the spot," Naruto said an hour later as the three teens walked away from Sweet Apple Acers, headed for their next location.

"You're right, but we have to get back on track, the next spot is weather, we're suppose to look for a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash, she's suppose to be clearing the clouds," Spike read looking at his clip board.

"Um, Rainbow Dash, where do I know that name from?" Naruto questioned getting shrug from the other two.

"I don't know she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight glared up at the sky, which still had clouds over Appleville.

Suddenly Naruto froze as a blue and multi colored blur hit Twilight, knocking her into a puddle of mud.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" said the blur, which was reviled to be a girl with a light blue coat and rainbow colored hair; she was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, which enhanced her d-cup breast, and a matching pair of shorts with a pair of wings folded behind her back, on her shoulder was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of it.

Upon seeing the girl, Naruto paled, he recognized the girl as Rainbow Dash, the girl who created the Sonic Rainboom, which was only dead even in speed compared to his Hurricane Cannon, because of that she had become his biggest fan and rival when it came to speed.

"Here let me help you up," the rainbow haired Pegasi said helping the young mage up with a smile before turning and stopping as her eyes landed on Naruto. "Naruto," the young Alicorn spread his wings and took of flying, followed quickly by the young Pegasi.

That night, Naruto fell onto his bed, he had bought a small two story house to live in while he was in Appleville, it wasn't anything big just a simple house a few minutes outside of town. Letting out a long sigh Naruto began going over everything that had happened that day.

After tricking Rainbow Dash into leaving, the three teens had met up with a mage known as Rarity, who was handling the decorations for the festival, and who spike had instantly fallen for. Rarity had a white coat and purple hair; she was wearing a white skirt and a black shirt under a white jacket, while using her magic to go through all of the decorations, which were very impressive; though she went a little crazy when they said they were from Canterlot.

The last stop they made was music which was being handled by a girl named Fluttershy, who caused Naruto to once blush upon seeing her. The girl, in his opinion, was beautiful, she had a light yellow coat and flowing pink hair; she was wearing a light blue sundress while instructing a bunch of birds who were singing.

After introducing themselves, Naruto had asked her on a date, a small tint of pink coloring his cheeks as he did, before explaining about his date with Applejack as well and Celestia pushing for him to have a small harem; she surprised Naruto by actually agreeing to go with him and Applejack, before shyly kissing his cheek, before wondering away, only to stop Spike, whom she began asking tons of question to.

The trio wrapped up the day by heading towards the library, but were bombarded when they opened the door by a loud 'Surprise', apparently the pink haired girl that had run of after they landed, was named Pinky Pie, and she had the crazy idea to throw them a welcoming party, inviting everyone in Appleville, which Naruto enjoyed whole heartily, mainly because it annoyed Twilight.

"Well today was a good day, I met a lot of new people, and got two date's for tomorrows festival, now all I have to do is enjoy myself and wait," he glance over at an old painting of Luna before she became Nightmare Moon. "Don't worry Luna, when Nightmare Moon appears, I will free you and make sure you never have to suffer again," with that he turned over letting the wamr embrace of night claim him.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Naruto and Gaara are Alicorn's, Temari and Tenten are Pegasi, and Rock Lee is an Earthian.**

**Naruto's Harem: Cadance, Spitfire, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Luna**

**Gaara's Harem: ?**

**Lee's Harem: ?**

**I would like to hear who you think Lee and Gaara should get, I already have a few people in mind for each of them but I'd still like to hear suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy this**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony**

Naruto let out a long yawn as he stood next to Twilight, as they gathered at city hall along with everyone else in Appleville, in order to watch Celestia raise the sun.

"*Yawn* why the hell am I here again?" Naruto asked glancing over at Twilight.

"Because, we're here to watch princess Celestia raise the sun," she said, excited to watch her teacher raise the sun.

"*Yawn* again I ask why am I here, I've seen her raise the sun over a hundred times, hell I've even raised it myself a few times, so why should I care?" he stretched, popping his stiff joints while glancing around for Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Well then what about Nightmare Moon," Twilight's eyes twitched at Naruto's lazy attitude.

"I'm not really worried about it," he noticed the two he was looking for and waved at them, getting a wave and smile in return, of deep blush in Fluttershy's case.

Once everyone had gathered, the mayor of the town stood in the spot light to introduce Celestia; as the curtains rose to reveal Celestia, everyone gasped in surprise seeing as she wasn't there.

"This can't be good," Naruto glanced at Twilight before shrugging his shoulders.

Another loud gasp caught Naruto's attention; looking up at where his mom was suppose to appear, Naruto saw a black swirling mist appear before it vanished revealing Nightmare Moon.

"Oh, my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces," she said as everyone shook in fear and stared at the woman.

"Yo, nice to meet you," the tension in the air was broken as Naruto appeared next to the strange woman with a cheerful smile on his face, surprising everyone, but none more than Nightmare moon, who thought the only Alicorn alive aside from her sister was little Cadance. "You're Nightmare Moon right, nice to meet you."

"Well, well, well, somebody who remembers me, then you also know why I'm here," she said with a small smirk.

"Oh yeah, you're here to turn day into eternal night by making sure the sun doesn't rise again," everyone gasped while Nightmare Moon chuckled evilly. "Though that's not really going to work with me around."

"Oh and why pray tell not?" she asked genuinely curious, she figured since he's an Alicorn that he could be trouble.

"Well because Celestia's my mom, and she's been teaching me to raise both the Sun and Moon," he smirked as he whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Well now, that would cause trouble, looks like I'm going to have to take you with me to make sure you don't cause me any trouble," more gasps came from the crowd as Naruto shrugged his shoulders; he already knew about his moms plan to have twilight make some friends and have them use the elements of harmony to stop Nightmare moon.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," he shrugged, picking her up bridal style, causing a hint of pink to appear in her cheeks, before he turned to the six he knew were meant for the elements of harmony. "We'll be waiting for you so don't keep us waiting," with both were consumed in a small torrent of flames before vanishing.

"So, mind explaining why you're not trying to stop me?" Naruto glanced at the female Alicorn from his spot on an old sofa; the two of them were inside the ancient the two sisters owned over a thousand years ago and watching Twilight, along with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity struggle through different obstacles, each one showing of which girl possessed which element.

"Now who says I'm not trying to stop you?" Nightmare raised an elegant eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "*Sigh* I know that while your Nightmare Moon, you are still princess Luna, even though that part of you is somewhere deep inside yourself, so I'm basically waiting for the right moment to enter your mind and break that part of you out," he grinned, he saw no reason to hide his plan from her.

"Do you really expect me to let you go through with you plan now that you've told me what it is?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a bored look on his face.

"Well the way I see it, there's really no way for you to stop me," she once again raised her eyebrow waiting for him to explain. "I'm a shinobi, I live in the shadows, while you may control the night, I control the shadows around us," her eyebrow rose even more.

"*Sigh* you do realize that I'm not Celestia's son by birth," she nodded her head, she knew just by looking that he was not related to Celestia in any way. "Well, fifteen years ago, me and four friends used a special seal to take us away from our world because we were sick of the way everyone was treating us; the seal dropped us of here in your world, right in front of your sister, a few side-effects of the seal was that we were turned into a member of the population that most suited us, meaning me and another boy named Gaara were turned into Alicorns like you and Celestia; another affect was that it de-aged our bodies to that of toddlers, while our minds were the same age as when we left, so we were able to learn things at a younger and faster past then those around us, we also retained the ability to use the powers from our world, hell we even taught Celestia how to use the powers from our world," Nightmare's eyes widened at this new, this boy truly was a treat to her since she didn't know what the powers from his world were or how to stop them.

"I see, then why haven't you stopped me yet?" he smirked at her, now they were getting somewhere.

"Well a few reasons actually, first is that Celestia plans to have those six revive the elements of harmony to stop you," she gained an angry look at that. "And before you start thinking she's trying to seal you away again, know that I won't let that happen, all she wants are for the elements to get rid of your dark side, which is Nightmare Moon, and bring back your light side, which is Luna, since she really misses her sister and regrets sealing you up like she did, hell I've had to stay with her a lot of time's over the last fifteen years because she worries about the possibility of me or Gaara turning out like you did and her having to seal us away, or one of use having to seal the other away, and the guilt's kept her up a lot most nights," she blinked at that, she didn't think her sister felt that much guilt over what she did.

"The second reason is because I've been in the basement of this place, and the crystal empire, and found a number of old spell books, and in there I found a way to turn Pegasi, Mages, hell even Earthians into Alicorns, though I need the elements of harmony to do it, and not the six elements themselves, but the items that represent them, of course that spell can only be used on ten people every ten years," Nightmare's eyes widened at that, she had no idea there was a spell like that.

"My third reason is simply because I enjoy spending time like this with you, you know, getting to know the dark side of Luna before getting to know the light," he gave her a small smirk which caused her face to light up. "Though it would be easier to get to know Luna if both sides of her learnt to accept each other," she looked away from him at that, she knew he was right, but it was hard to accept her lighter side, she was still angry at her sister and her lighter side wanted to forgive her for locking her up.

"I can't not right now," Naruto gave her a small understanding smile as she turned away from him, slowly he stood up, walked over to her, turned her around, and gently pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to accept that part of you right away," she looked into his eyes and noticed that he was talking from experience, something she didn't have in this matter. "But please, try to accept your light half before they use the elements of harmony to seal your dark half within your mind, because you'll never feel whole unless you do accept your other half and become whole."

"You sound like your talking from personal experience," she said pulling away a little in order to fully see his face, which had a small sad smile.

"Because I am," she blinked waiting for him to explain. "You see, the reason me and Gaara became Alicorns instead of something else is because back where we're from, we are what's known as a Jinchurikki or the power of a human sacrifice; when we were born both of us had one of nine giant walking natural disasters sealed inside of us, they were known as Bijuu, they were sentient masses of pure energy, you or Celestia could take on any of the weaker three by yourselves and win, you both would have to work together to take down numbers four through six, and you would both need the elements of harmony and Discords help," the Alicorns eyes widened at that, a being with that much power was unthinkable, the two of them could barely take down Discord even with the elements.

"When we came here, both me and Gaara fuse with our bijuu, though in order for use to use our full power we had to accept our darker half's; Gaara had a relatively easy time doing that, he held the one tailed demon who was known to drive his host insane and he basically grew up accepting his darker side," he glanced out the window at the moon in the sky. "My dark side was a little harder to accept, you see when I was born my dad, who sealed the Kyubi, the strongest bijuu, into me, but before he completed the seal he split the Kyubi into two halves, his light and darkness, and sealed the dark half inside him; well, when we came here Kyubi's dark half was pulled with us, I absorbed the light side while my dark half absorbed the darkness; when I confronted my darkness, we were evenly matched in power and skill, we fought for an entire week within my mind, which left my body comatose for that week, before I realized that I needed to accept him, once I did I felt whole, for the first time in my life, it felt great," Nightmare's eyes widened, she could hear the happiness in his voice.

"I'm not saying you have to accept it right away, I just want you to try before it's too late, alright?" she nodded her head and gave him a soft smile. "Good, now your guest have arrived so I suggest you greet them," she blinked at Naruto's words before seeing the twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well, if you'll excuse me I shall go and greet our guest," she gave him a small smirk before vanishing into a cloud of blue smoke, which floated to meet the six girls.

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he watched the scene play out before him, as Twilight realized what the true elements were when she named the different qualities of her friends; as the six of them prepared to use the elements on Nightmare Moon, Naruto, who could see the fear in her eyes, appeared in front of the Alicorn and redirected the magical blast towards the Everfree forest.

"Naruto, what are you doing, why did you stop that attack, how did you stop that attack?" Twilight asked in shock at seeing her teacher's son standing in front of the woman who took his mom and her teacher.

"You don't honestly expect me to let you hurt her do you?" he turned towards the woman who was standing behind him, shaking a little in anticipation for the attack to hit. "Luna, are you alright?" the woman looked up at him and he could tell from the look in her eyes that Nightmare moon and Luna had accepted each other at the last minute.

"Yes, I'm alright," she looked up at Naruto and blushed as he looked her over. Luna had bright blue eyes and long cobalt blue hair that reached passed her waist, she had a dark sapphire blue coat with matching wings and a horn; she was wearing a long flowing blue dress. "Thank you for saving me Naruto," she said clutching onto him, still a little shaken from the event's, not noticing the jealous looks she was getting from Applejack and Fluttershy.

"It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you," he said calmly rubbing her back, attempting to calm her down. "Besides I don't think Celestia would like it if I let something bad happen to you, would you?" everyone followed his gaze towards the window, where the sun was rising high into the sky, before Celestia appeared in front of the window, a smile on her face.

"Your right Naruto, and I want to thank you for saving my little sister," that got a surprised look from the six girls.

"Princess, what's going on?" Twilight asked confused at what was going on, first Naruto went with Nightmare Moon, who had kidnapped Princess Celestia, then he stopped the Elements of Harmony, she still had no clue as to how he did that, and now Princess Celestia was thanking him for protecting the one who kidnapped her and was calling her sister.

"I'm so sorry, I missed you so much, big sister," Luna cried as she ran into Celestia's open arms, tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you, too, and I'm also sorry for what I've done," Celestia smiled as she hugged her sister, tears silently pouring from her eyes as she gently ran her hands through her sisters hair.

"Luna," everyone turned to Naruto who had a warm and caring smile on his face. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you, you accepted your darkness without any resistance," the blue Alicorn blushed at his praise and looked at the floor, nervously playing with the end of her hair.

"Thank you Naruto, for everything," she ran up and kissed him on the cheek before moving to hide behind Celestia, her face imitating a tomato, which caused Celestia to chuckle, as she silently planned out ways to get the two together, perhaps locking them inside a closet at the upcoming Gala, she smirked at the idea which sent a small shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, I believe we have a festival to get to in Appleville," Naruto smirked before clapping his hands, causing a blinding white light to surround them before vanishing to reveal the cheering citizens of Appleville; with a small grin on his face, Naruto grabbed Applejack, Fluttershy and Luna, before vanishing into the crowd surrounding Celestia.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Naruto and Gaara are Alicorn's, Temari and Tenten are Pegasi, and Rock Lee is an Earthian.**

**Naruto's Harem: Cadance, Spitfire, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Luna**

**Gaara's Harem: Pinky Pie, Twilight,**

**Lee's Harem: Rarity, Derpy,**

**I would like to hear who you think Lee and Gaara should get, I already have a few people in mind for each of them but I'd still like to hear suggestions.**

**Also I've heard that SOPA is back so let's do what ever it takes to get the shit killed again, I already signed a petition to stop it, the address is .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF, so hurry up, sign up and sign the petiton to stop the SOPA, they already have 44,111 signatures and they need 55,889 more** **SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21, 2013 TO REACH GOAL OF 100,000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay everyone, it's me again, I hope you all enjoy this**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony**

Naruto let out a small sigh as he sat in the living room of his house and thought back over the past month that he had lived in Appleville.

A week after they had the incident with Luna, Celestia had sent Twilight a ticket to a giant party that she held every five years; by the end of the night all of Twilight's friends were basically at each other's throats, arguing over who Twilight would take with her, the situation ended when Twilight sent the tickets back to Celestia, only for Celestia to send another letter with five more tickets, one for each of the girls.

A few days later Applejack's stubbornness nearly put her in the hospital as she tried to harvest every apple on the Apple Family's farm by herself; that ended when Naruto forced her to accept the help of her friends, especially when her brother pointed out that she had only collected the apples from half of the orchard instead of the whole thing like she thought.

The next thing to happen was an old friend of Rainbow Dash's, a Griffon named Gilda, arrived in town and started a small prank war with both him and Pinky Pie, though she went too far when she caused Fluttershy to cry; once the first tear hit the ground Naruto held nothing back on the Griffon girl, though she left when she insulted everyone in front of Rainbow Dash.

Currently Naruto was relaxing and waiting for his two 'brother's' to arrive, Naruto had told both Lee and Gaara all about his time in Appleville and all about his new friends, and they had both decided to come and meet everyone.

"Yosh, Naruto we have come to spread our flames of youth with all of your friends," Naruto's front door opened as Lee burst through it with a wide grin on his face, his teeth gleaming like always, Gaara walking in behind him shaking his head at his 'brother's' stupidity.

"Lee, you're an idiot," Naruto glanced at Lee, who looked almost exactly the same as he did in the shinobi world, the only difference's was the short black tail and his green coat; he was wearing a pair of green jeans and a green muscle shirt under a jacket, with orange leg warmers, despite Celestia's and Tenten's best efforts to get him to wear something else.

"I already told him that, though I don't think he heard me," Naruto turned to Gaara who nodded to him. Gaara, like Lee, hadn't changed much personality wise over the last fifteen years; he was still wearing his stoic expression. He was wearing a casual light gray suit that stood out against his sandy brown coat and red hair.

"*Sigh* he never did, anyways it's good to see you two," Naruto smiled as they all took a seat.

"So when are we going to meet these friends of yours Naruto?" Gaara asked looking at his brother.

"Well I was just waiting on you two," Naruto smirked as he grabbed some money of the counter and put it in his pocket before they headed out the door towards town.

The three brothers walked in silence through Appleville, enjoying the fresh air and the stunned faces people had at the sight of Gaara and Lee.

"So this is Appleville, what a youthful place," Naruto nodded his head at Lee's words; Appleville was a nice place.

"So Naruto how is Twilight?" Naruto glanced at Gaara with a small smirk on his face.

"She's fine, she's actually made a few friends," Gaara nodded at that, he had heard from Celestia that Twilight was able to use the elements of Harmony thanks to her new friends. "How are my girls?"

"They are doing well, Cadance is helping Luna get use to this new time and Temari and Tenten are helping Spitfire come up with a new routine for the wonderbolts," Naruto nodded at that, he figured Tenten and Temari would be working with Spitfire and the wonderbolts but he was a little surprised to learn that Cadence was helping Luna adjust to this time.

"Well that's good to hear," Naruto smirked as he stopped and placed his hands in front of him, catching two blurs. "Yo Snips, Snails where's the fire?" he asked holding two boy's by the scruff of their shirts.

"What, haven't you heard, there's a new unicorn in town," the taller of the two boys, Snail's, said with an excited grin on his face.

"Yeah, they say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever," the smaller of the two, Snips, said trying to get out of Naruto's grip.

"You do know that I'm the strongest person in town right?" the two boys glanced at each other as Naruto dropped them on their butts.

"Yeah, but your and Alicorn, you're suppose to be stronger then everyone," Snips said looking up at the red Alicorn. "Besides they say she can do things that even an Alicorn wouldn't do."

"You do know that if an Alicorn won't do it that mean's it's too dangerous for a regular mage to try right," the two boys' looked over at Gaara and their eyes widened in shock at the sight of another Alicorn. "I say we go see this Mage and see what she's made of," nodding in agreement the three shinobi headed towards the location of this Mage.

As the three arrived they saw a rather large crowd surrounding a small wagon, along with a familiar head of purple hair making its way towards the front.

"This should be interesting," Gaara and Lee nodded as the three made their way up to stand next to Twilight and her friends.

As they reached Twilight Naruto blinked as he heard the name of the person who was claiming to be the most powerful mage in Equestria, Trixie, it sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Yo girls how's it going," all of the girls turned towards Naruto as the three shinobi approached, before everyone covered their ears as Rarity scream of terror.

"What is that?" the white mage yelled pointing at Lee, who simple blinked before hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee, please go out with me, I swear I will protect you with my life," Naruto face palmed at that, Lee had said the same thing to Sakura when they meet at the chunin exams.

Twilight sighed at Lee's actions, having seen them before, before she froze, if Lee was here then that meant Gaara was here. Slowly turning around, a wide smile formed on her lips before she let out a small squeal and tackled the red head Alicorn, pulling him into a deep kiss, shocking everyone since they had never seen Twilight act like this.

"Gaara, you're really here, oh I missed you," Gaara smiled as he returned her hug and kiss.

"I don't believe it, another Alicorn," Applejack stared in surprise before turning towards Naruto, hoping for an explanation on who the two were and why Twilight was locked together with the sandy brown Alicorn.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to my brothers, the one in green is Rock Lee," Lee gave them his nice guy pose, which blinded a few people and caused Rarity to scream again. And the red head is Gaara, Twilights boyfriend," a small dust cloud rose as the mouth of nearly everyone in the crowd dropped, Naruto had two brothers and one was Twilights boyfriend, who would have thought.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," everyone turned to see a woman with brilliant azure blue coat and horn; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a wand and stars on it, she had a blue pointed hat on her head and a blue cape draped over her shoulders. "Naruto, the great and powerful Trixie never expected to see you here."

"I'm sorry did you day something?" Naruto asked looking at her after a few seconds, causing everyone to facefault.

Within the Elemental Nations, a lone silver haired Jonin was headed towards the location Jiraiya was trying to recreate the seal Naruto and his friends used before freezing mid step as pride swelled up in his chest as he felt the son of his sensei follow in his footsteps and use his favorite line when he ignored people.

"Yosh, Naruto your flames of youth are burning bright, I shall match them by running one hundred laps around Appleville, and if I cannot do that I shall run one thousand laps around the Everfree forest," everyone, minus Gaara and Naruto, cringe at Lee's loud declaration before he vanished, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Well that should keep him busy for a while, let's see Appleville plus the Apple family orchard… that should take him what three, four hours tops?" Naruto glanced over at Gaara who shrugged his shoulders.

"If my guess on the size of this town is accurate I would say about three hours and fifteen minutes," Everyone stared at them in disbelief, not even Rainbow Dash could go around the town and Sweet apple acres in three hours while flying at top speed, yet they expected this strange teen to run all of that in three hours and fifteen minutes.

"Really he's gotten that much faster," once again everyone facefaulted at Naruto's response while Gaara simple nodded.

"Uh um," everyone turned back towards Trixie, who had a small twitch in her eye.

"Oh hay Trixie, when did you get here?" at that everyone even Gaara facefaulted as the Azure colored mage glared at him.

"The great and powerful Trixie came to show the people of Appleville her greatness," she puffed out her chest in pride. "Though Trixie never expected you to be in a small town like this."

"Yeah well, Canterlot was boring, and it was getting really boring kicking the asses of all of the guards every day," everyone sweatdropped at that. "So I decided to come here with Twilight and get a little change of scenery, and I really do love some of the scenery," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around Applejack and a blushing Fluttershy.

"I see, so you got two more girls," she sneered with a jealous look in her eye, which Naruto saw as he let out a small sigh. He had meet Trixie when they were little and he was wondering around the streets of Canterlot alone, he had save her from a group of thugs, after that they had spent a few years together before she disappeared. "Well it doesn't matter, there's no way they can compete with the great and powerful Trixie."

"You know this girl Naruto?" Applejack asked glancing at him as Trixie preformed some magic.

"*Sigh* her name is Trixie Lulamoon, I saved her from some thugs when we were little and we were friends for a few years, she was actually the second person my sixth sense reacted to, the first being Cadance," he glanced up at her as she shot fireworks into the air. "When I told her about being able to be with multiple girls she seemed really happy, but she also had a scared look in her eye's, I'm not sure why but the day after I told her that she was gone and I haven't seen her until today."

"Well maybe she was scared of something," Fluttershy muttered in a quiet voice that was almost lost over the sound of the fireworks.

"Maybe but I don't know what," shaking his head, Naruto left in order to try and figure out what could have made Trixie leave without a word.

A few hours later Naruto was sitting on the roof of his house watching the stars appear in the sky as he tried to figure out why Trixie left like she did.

"Naruto," he turned to see Fluttershy gently land on the roof next to him; over the past month she had grown accustom to finding Naruto when he vanished without saying a word. "Are you alright?"

"*Sigh* yeah, it's just, I can't figure out why Trixie would leave like that," he looked at the shy pink haired girl.

"Well, have you tried asking her?" Naruto blinked at the girl before smacking himself causing Fluttershy to giggle, why hadn't he thought of that before.

"Fluttershy you're the best," he smirked before pulling the girl into a deep kiss, which left her in a daze. "I'm going to talk to her right now," with that he spread his wings and took off in order to find Trixie.

As he was flying, he saw something that he knew spelt trouble and knew it had Snip and Snails names written all over it, a giant bear that resembled the night sky, was chasing after the two boys and Trixie.

"Damn it Snips, Snails, what did you two do this time?" Naruto asked as he flew next to the three, who were running for their lives.

"We went to get an Ursa Major for the great and powerful Trixie to vanquish, so that she could prove that she was the greatest," Naruto nearly fell out of the sky, these two were really stupid, ever if they were kids.

"You two are idiots you know that," they both screamed louder, at Naruto stopped and landed on the ground before back handing the Ursa 'Major' in the snout, sending it backwards.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked up to see the scared look in Trixie's eyes as the Ursa got back up.

"What does it look like, I'm taking care of an Ursa Minor cub," he smirked at the three along with everyone else in town who were hiding behind them and watching what was happening.

"URSA MINOR CUB," everyone yelled causing Naruto to blink, first they thought it was an Ursa Major and then they thought it was fully grown, man he really needed to teach the people of this town the difference between the creatures in the Everfree forest.

"*Sigh* yes this little thing is a cub, probably a few months old," he said looking at the Ursa as it roared in his face. "Yep definitely a few months old."

As the cub drew back a paw to strike at Naruto, the red Alicorn pulled a flute from nowhere and began playing a melody that floated over the entire town even over Canterlot, and caused everyone to stop and listen to the enchanting melody.

Within the Canterlot castle, Celestia, Luna and Cadance were sitting around a fire, enjoying the warmth it was giving of when they all sat up, hearing the enchanting noise.

"Sister, what is that beautiful sound," Luna asked looking out the window at Appleville, which was where the sound was coming from.

"It sounds like Naruto is playing that lullaby again," Luna looked at Celestia while Cadance closed her eyes and enjoyed the soothing melody.

"This is Naruto?" Luna turned back towards the source of the music, tears in her eyes at the beautiful sound.

"Yes, when he fought his dark side he meet his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who had sealed a bit of herself inside the seal in order to help him with Kyubi, since he absorbed Kyubi, the fragment that she left lost its purpose, so before it left, it played him the melody you're hearing now, apparently it's a melody that she was taught by the first container of the Kyubi, apparently the melody has the ability to calm and sooth anything," Celestia smiled as she walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug as they listened to the music come to an end.

Back in Appleville, everyone wore calm smiles as the music came to an end, they had heard the music before but had no idea where it had come from. As the music ended everyone watched in awe as the Ursa cub sat down and licked Naruto, who patted its head, before it headed back towards the Everfree forest.

With a small smile on his face, Naruto turned back towards the crowd, before he was swamped by girls begging him to play the song again; feeling a little crowded and still needing to talk to Trixie, Naruto grabbed the azure colored mage and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Later that night as midnight rolled around, Fluttershy found Naruto sitting on his roof, smiling as he stared up at the Moon.

"Naruto," he glanced at the Pegasi as she landed next to him. "So how did it go with Trixie, did you find out why she left like she did?"

"Yeah, I talked to her about it, apparently when I told her she was afraid that she wouldn't be good enough for me and that people would think I'm dating her out of pity," he chuckled at that, he knew what it was like to live on the streets and could understand where she was coming from. "So she left in order to make a name for herself, which is why she was surprised to see me here, she left again because she still didn't feel like she completely made a name for herself yet, but she said she'd be back," he smiled as he glanced over at the girl next to him.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure we'll see her again real soon," she leaned over and kissed him before pulling him towards his room so that they could get some sleep, just because she was shy didn't mean she didn't know how to have fun with her boyfriend.

**Hay everyone thanks for reading and Please review.**

**Naruto and Gaara are Alicorn's, Temari and Tenten are Pegasi, and Rock Lee is an Earthian.**

**Naruto's Harem: Cadance, Spitfire, Applejack, Fluttershy, Luna, and Trixie**

**Gaara's Harem: Pinky Pie, Twilight,**

**Lee's Harem: Rarity, Derpy,**

**I would like to hear who you think Lee and Gaara should get, I already have a few people in mind for each of them but I'd still like to hear suggestions.**

**petition to stop SOPA has been filled, hopefully it stay's dead this time**


End file.
